


Sugar

by Winter_of_tomorrow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren has a sweet tooth, Ficlet, M/M, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_of_tomorrow/pseuds/Winter_of_tomorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has a sweet tooth and Levi is taking advantage of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Short ficlet I wrote for my friend. It really isn't much but I want to post it anyway.

If you were looking for a description of Eren, “Sweet tooth” was probably the most fitting one. Since he and Levi have moved together, the box with candies they kept in the kitchen has never been empty. But only because Eren was always buying enough to supply a whole kindergarten. Levi didn’t understand it. Sure, having something sweet from time to time was nice but Eren brought it to an level that couldn’t be healthy anymore.

Like that night. They were watching TV and Eren had brought a pastry from the kitchen that was covered with icing sugar.

“Oi, Eren, we had dinner only one hour ago. Including dessert. Don’t you think it’s enough?”

Eren stared at his boyfriend like he had killed their cat.

“I’m hungry! And besides, I’m probably still growing, I need it.” He complained and bit in the pastry. The icing sugar was spread everywhere, when he tried to speak - the not-bitten-off pastry in his mouth. “Want some?”

In the first moment, Levi just wanted to go to the kitchen to get a napkin for Eren. Couldn’t the kid eat properly? But when Eren had taken the bite and was chewing the sweet pastry, watching TV again, he decided to stay in the living room right next to Eren. The icing sugar was spread around Eren’s mouth, covering the skin with a thin white layer.

“Eren“, Levi whispered. Eren heard him despite the noise from the TV, he knew that low husky voice better than anyone else. When he turned his head to Levi, his boyfriend had come close, very close. His eyes were fixated on the boys lips before he bridged the small distance between their mouths.

Eren’s lips always tasted sweet, maybe because he was eating a lot of candies, but that night, they tasted like they were candy themselves. Sweet and warm and incredible soft. Levi loved that feeling. He licked the lips, pressed his tongue in the small gap between them, pulled it back when Eren opened his mouth with a quiet moan.

After he had licked off all the sugar, he kissed the now dark red lips and smiled. Eren's cheeks were dusted in red, his mouth was half opened and his eyes were still closed. They opened slowely and revealed the bright green eyes.

“Again“, the boy begged in a quiet whisper. Usually, Levi would do so, also because he was already missing the sweet feeling of the soft lips. However, Eren had made such a mess with the sugar on his clothes and the sofa, a small punishment was acceptable.

“Forget it, I only cleaned it for you.” Eren whimpered, then suddenly Levi saw a dangerous sparkling in those caribbean-green eyes. The boy bite into the pastry with a grin, spreading the icing sugar on his lips again.

“Then clean again, Levi.“

Having something sweet from time to time was more than okay, Levi thought as he put his hand on Eren’s neck and pulled him close.


End file.
